<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't just spill, drain by SariErrbody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673541">Don't just spill, drain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody'>SariErrbody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung has a secret.<br/>Well, two secrets.</p><p>It's tiring, bottling so much up. It's to the point it might just overflow.<br/>But that doesn't mean Jaemin can just come in and snatch away the whole damn bottle.<br/>...or does it?</p><p>Porn with little plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning ⚠️<br/>This work contains a trans male character and graphically describes their female anatomy.<br/><br/>This story is not intended to be an accurate or responsible depiction of the trans experience. This is smut.<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Jisung had a crush was an oversimplification.</p><p>What he felt for Jaemin was a bit more... complicated, than that.</p><p>In the beginning, his elder was a good mentor to him. A helpful, introverted hyung that he slowly got more comfortable with over time, and eventually began to consider a friend.</p><p>It wasn’t until they started rooming together that things went downhill.</p><p>For one, Jisung was attracted to Jaemin. Always had been, but it was no longer in a ‘I like to spend time with him’ kind of way. Now it was more in a ‘I can’t stop staring at his mouth’ kind of way -- or how he was always trying and failing to not look down off the top bunk at his roommate when he changed clothes.</p><p>Jaemin had a great smile, he told himself; he was just admiring the other’s muscles, he worked hard on them, after all. </p><p>That's what he told himself, at least.</p><p>Until one night he had woken to the sound of Jaemin’s labored breathing, accompanied by the wet sounds of skin sliding on skin.</p><p>There were things he could do, he had considered them. But rather than cover his ears or alert his roommate he was awake with some strategic tossing and turning, he kept still, listening to his bunkmate below him with bated breath. He listened with his heart beating fast in his ears, until the other finally came to his breathy climax and slumped into a deep sleep.</p><p>Afterwards he laid awake, trying desperately to be quiet as he pushed his fingers deep inside himself. It's when he finally grasped the depth of his attraction; a realization that was troubling for a multitude of reasons.</p><p>The largest of which was that due to his profession. They were idols, idols in the same group. So Jisung just had to suffer all the award shows where Jaemin was dressed to the nines, all the photoshoots where his makeup was impeccable, where he would pose his body in unnaturally attractive angles, stretching his neck back and giving heavy bedroom eyes that Jisung couldn't help but find himself getting distracted by and falling into... So yeah, kind of a problem.</p><p>To make matters worse, Jaemin was also a much bigger personality in private.</p><p>Jisung was used to him on sets and around others: polite, professional, friendly. </p><p>Now that they were in close quarters Jisung learned that his groupmate could be a bit contemptuous, dramatic, <em>eccentric</em>. </p><p>Especially when it came to Jisung.</p><p>It confused him, gave him whiplash. One minute Jaemin was annoyed and kicking him out of his bed and the next the older was crawling up into his bunk to wake him up, flustering him by being all cuddly and calling him "oppa".</p><p>After a while he started to play up their relationship in public, acting faux-upset when Jisung didn’t remember something about him, or refused to pick him on a variety show. He would playfully sulk about it for the cameras, poke fun at him in front of the other members, and then when they were alone after be unusually quiet, almost hostile. </p><p>It was a lot, their relationship felt almost love-hate at times.</p><p>Jisung would talk about it with him, he really would, but the subject of feelings… was territory he’d rather stay away from, due to his own. And that sucked, there were already plenty of things he already felt like he couldn’t talk about with his teammates, he really didn’t need another secret.</p><p>Maybe that’s why he was having trouble right now, it was exhausting, bottling so much up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, hey! What's up, why'd you run away like that?”</p><p>Jisung looked up at the source of the noise, his roommate, groupmate, <em>crush</em>, standing in front of him with his arms crossed, annoyance obvious on his face.</p><p>"I didn't run away, I just didn't feel like playing anymore." He answered, returning his attention to his phone in front of him.</p><p>Jaemin huffed. "You don't just get to decide to stop playing when it's your turn, especially when you pick dare!"</p><p>Jisung scowled, rolling over and sitting up, regretting choosing Jaemin's bed to lay on, since it meant confrontation would be inevitable.</p><p>He didn't have a good excuse to not do the dare, still hadn't thought of one. </p><p>He didn't want to do the dare because he was wearing white shorts, it would have essentially turned into a mini wet t-shirt contest for his crotch. One that he would lose even as the only contestant. </p><p>"I just didn't want to get wet, it was a stupid dare anyway." He stood, glaring the few inches down at Jaemin's aggravatingly handsome face, which didn't even flinch. </p><p>"Oh? What, did you think Jeno’s dare was too easy? We can fix that, maybe you'll like the penalty more? ALL ice, while in your clothes. You just lay in the tub and we'll dump it on you. Isn't that better than just a stupid icebucket challenge?"</p><p>Jisung gulped. That actually sounded horrible.</p><p>Jaemin smirked, getting even closer, invading his space.</p><p>"What, don't have the balls?" He teased, hand coming up between Jisung's legs.</p><p>It was too fast, he couldn't react. He squeaked, hands finding Jaemin’s forearm to push him away, but it was too late. Jaemin's face fell, eyebrows pinching in confusion as his hand cupped Jisung's crotch.</p><p>The hand squeezed, feeling for the aforementioned balls but coming up empty, of course, because Jisung didn't have any.</p><p>"<em>What.. </em>?" Jaemin asked, eyes wide and incredulous. Jisung didn't say anything, his hold on Jaemin going slack as all hope fell away.</p><p>He turned away, biting his lip. He didn't trust his mouth to form words.</p><p>There was no excuse he could make now. It was obvious, everything was <em> so </em> obvious. The reason Jisung never changed when Jaemin was in the room, why he didn't go into public restrooms with them, and why he didn't want to do a dare that would turn his tight white shorts see-through in front of them. The answer was clear in Jaemin's hand.</p><p>Apparently it wasn't as obvious to Jaemin. His hand shifted, joined by the other to begin unbuttoning and unzipping the front of Jisung's shorts.</p><p>"Nana, what--"</p><p>He resumed his pressure on Jaemin's forearms, pushing them down, only helping drag his shorts down his thighs abruptly.</p><p>"H-hey! Stop!"</p><p>"What the fuck..?" Jaemin said under his breath, staring down at the smooth front of Jisung's tight boxer briefs, eyes wide.</p><p>Jisung's shoulders sagged in defeat. He looked away again, it was just too embarrassing. Did Jaemin really need to see the obvious lack of bulge to confirm what he just felt through clothes?</p><p>Apparently he needed even more than that. He moved his hand back in, cupping in between his thighs. </p><p>"Nn!" Jisung clapped a hand to his mouth to muffle his shock, fingers tightening on Jaemin’s arm.</p><p>"You… no way." Jaemin muttered, voice still filled with disbelief.</p><p>The hand was warm through the thin material, pressing the soft fabric into Jisung's most sensitive flesh. It squeezed experimentally at first, before rubbing fingers back and forth, gentle pressure that sent Jisung's blood running south. He fought back the urge to moan, hot shame licking up his chest.</p><p>How mortifying that being accosted like this was actually turning him on.</p><p>Jaemin looked at him, eyes finally less wide with surprise, before he looked back at his hand.</p><p>"This… you really have--" </p><p>Jisung squeezed his forearm, cutting him off. "Yeah. I do. And you can't just grab --hey!"</p><p>Jaemin was pulling down his underwear. Hastily, overpowering Jisung's hold on him that was too late to react in time and stop him.</p><p>"What the fuck!" He squeaked, panic flaring.</p><p>Jaemin kneeled down, yanking his underwear to his ankles before grabbing both of Jisung's knees, basically keeping him in place as he used the hold to pull himself to eye level with Jisung's groin, staring at it intensely.</p><p>Jisung grabbed Jaemin's shoulders to balance himself, feeling completely beside himself. He didn’t know what he should do here, Jaemin seemed compelled, completely in control as he grasped Jisung’s hip and brought his face so close that the younger could feel hot breath against his skin.</p><p>Jaemin’s other hand came up, sliding onto Jisung’s thigh and making him flinch; but Jaemin's hold on him was firm, keeping him in place as he slipped his hand into the gap between his thighs.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes were intense as he slipped in. He slowly straightened, keeping his hands and gaze in place as he came back up to Jisung's level.</p><p>It was somehow worse having Jaemin’s face close, especially with his hands on the older’s shoulders still like they were in a slow dance. Too intimate.</p><p>He grimaced as Jaemin moved his hand, he could definitely feel, hear even, the effect this had on him, slick noises getting louder as Jaemin continued his ministrations</p><p>"It's already so wet…" Jaemin murmured, breaking the silence. </p><p>Jisung was startled by it, a squeak leaving his lips involuntarily. The noise drew Jaemin's attention to his face, further putting him on edge.</p><p>He looked at Jaemin with wide eyes, while the other’s narrowed, lip twitching up mischievously. His hand movements got bigger, more sensual, drawing a low whine from Jisung.</p><p>Encouraged by the sound, Jaemin tugged, forcing Jisung into him with his forward drag. Their chests bumped together.</p><p>"You like that?" He whispered.</p><p>Jisung shook his head. <em>No</em>... he  was so <em> embarrassed.</em> </p><p>Jaemin replied with a soft scoff. "Feels like you do." He pulled his hand out, moving his fingers up to rub circles into Jisung's clit.</p><p>"Ahsh! Mnn!" Jisung jerked and brought his thighs together tight, but Jaemin's fingers were still snug in their spot, rubbing insistently.</p><p>"Fuck." Jaemin grunted, bending his knees as he scooped his hand back in between Jisung's legs, which parted willingly under the pressure. They loosened further as Jaemin spread his fingers to create more space. He used it, fingers exploring in between the wet folds.</p><p>Jaemin groaned. "Ohhh, <em> fu</em><em>ck</em>... can I finger you?"</p><p>Jisung was breathless, nearly hunched over his hyung, nodding. Why was he <em>nodding</em>?</p><p>Jaemin's finger was breaching him, squishing past the folds into his hole. Jisung gasped and the finger faltered briefly, before pushing all the way inside, deep in, past the first knuckle, deeper than Jisung could reach by himself.</p><p>"O-oohhh…" Jisung breathed, though he was far from relieved.</p><p>He tried to relax himself around the digit, well aware of the death grip he had on Jaemin's shirt.</p><p>"Oh my <em> God…</em>" Jaemin said, dazed. He pulled the finger out slowly, moving back to look the younger over. Jisung shifted uncomfortably. He felt so disheveled and confused now, unfinished.</p><p>"Shit, lay down." Jaemin said, pushing Jisung back gently towards the bed. Jisung complied, kicking his underwear and shorts off before settling up on the pillows.</p><p>He heard a jingle, and was surprised to see Jaemin was taking off his pants.</p><p>"It's a bit, uncomfortable... They're too, nng-- tight." Jaemin explained as he opened his fly, exposing his boxers which sprung out, tented.</p><p>Jisung felt his ears burn looking at it. He nodded to indicate he understood, averting his eyes. </p><p>Jaemin stepped out of his jeans and maneuvered over him, hand moving Jisung's leg to open and make room for him to settle between his legs on his knees. Jaemin frowned, reaching up and snagging one of his many pillows and bringing it to where he was sat.</p><p>"Lift your butt." He commanded and Jisung obeyed, bridging his body as Jaemin shoved the pillow there, propping him up.</p><p>"Fuck, look at it." Jaemin said, prompting Jisung to cover his face with his hands. He certainly couldn't see it anyway, not that he wanted to.</p><p>"It's so cute."</p><p>He felt Jaemin's hand trail up his thigh, before his finger was pressing back into him. Fuck, it felt better like this, the angle was much better, much more relaxed.</p><p>Jaemin slid the finger out, adding a second and pushing back in. </p><p>"Ooohh…." Jisung couldn't hold back a moan, the pressure was beautiful, filling him up. It's all he wanted right now.</p><p>"Yeah?" Jaemin asked, hardly any bite to his voice. "You like it? Feels good?"</p><p>It did. It felt so good. It was so good and <em> so </em> not enough.</p><p>"More…" Jisung said quietly, slight whine in his voice. He'd be embarrassed if he hadn't seen Jaemin was hard, that he was also into this and not just making fun of him or something.</p><p>"You want more?" Jaemin asked, moving his hand faster. "Fuck, look at it…"</p><p>Jisung couldn't, didn't want to, just wanted it faster, fuller. On Jaemin’s next thrust in he curled his fingers inward. Jisung jerked forward.</p><p>"A-a-ahh!" </p><p>He looked down, eyes wide.</p><p>Jaemin stopped, fingers still knuckle deep inside of him.</p><p>He smirked. "Too much?"</p><p>Jisung gulped, nodding his head. "Yeah… j-just… a lot right now." </p><p>He laid back down and forced his body to relax, mind still reeling from what he'd felt.</p><p>Jaemin continued, steadily fingering him, avoiding that spot, which Jisung was thankful for, for now. He was just finally getting used to this situation, he didn’t need… all <em> that. </em></p><p>He heard a rustling sound, then the familiar sound of flesh on flesh. He peeked an eye open that he didn’t even remember closing and looked down.</p><p>Jaemin's cock was out, pulled out of the slit of his boxers, left hand wrapped around it to give sloppy strokes.</p><p>Jisung felt a headrush, made dizzy by the image of Jaemin jacking off, and oh god, jacking off to <em> him. </em></p><p>Jaemin looked up at him, smirking at what must be the <em> dumbest,</em> horniest look on his face. Jisung squirmed, overwhelmed by the image in front of him. He felt so lucky but <em> so </em>unprepared for this.</p><p>Jisung pulled his fingers out and stood, stripping himself of his shirt before slipping his boxers off, resuming his place on the bed. Jisung sat up on his elbows, both elated that Jaemin was shirtless and anxious about his own. He worried his lip, unsure of what to do. Would Jaemin be disappointed..?</p><p>He didn't have time to wonder, gentle fingers were pulling at the hem of his shirt, dragging it up. Jisung leaned forward, assisting the other pull the clothing over his head, ruffling his hair into his eyes.</p><p>He looked down, not wanting to see the others' reaction, flinching when the fingers trailed down his chest, slowly.</p><p>"You're so cute Jisungie." Jaemin said, tone almost normal, like they were with the guys right now. He trailed back up to Jisung’s nipple, tweaking it suddenly.</p><p>Jisung gasped, conflicted by the tone and the actions. He knew he must be beet red.</p><p>He jolted when he felt something foreign in between his legs, whipping his head down to see Jaemin's cock against him, guided by Jaemin's hand to rub between the folds, getting the head shiny with slick.</p><p>"Ohhh <em>fuck</em>…" Jaemin moaned, a sound that made Jisung feel weak, relaxing slightly more into the pillows.</p><p>"Can't believe you've been keeping a whole-ass pussy from me. How the fuck did I not notice?"</p><p>Jisung bit his lip, the foul language had a stronger effect on him than he could have imagined.</p><p>"Nnnn.. d-dunno..."</p><p>He felt fingers again, three breaching him, stretching him. Panic shot up his spine.</p><p>"Nnn??"</p><p>Jaemin was still rubbing against him, removing his fingers and replacing them with the head of his dick. Jisung shook his head, fear and shame flooding him. No way… no way would it fit, no way should he let this happen…</p><p>"Just the tip, okay? God, you're so <em> wet… </em>"</p><p>Jisung nodded, still feeling tense as he laid back on the pillow. He felt a slow stretch as Jaemin pushed the head of his cock in. It stung a little, making him whimper.</p><p>"Sshhh…" Jaemin soothed, guiding his cock out before slipping the head back inside. </p><p>Jaemin’s fingers played with his hip bone, a distraction that helped dull the pain. Jisung slowly got used to the stretching, discomfort replaced with a cruel wanting, an uncomfortable emptiness. He whined, wanted Jaemin's fingers back in, or -- </p><p>"mhh!" </p><p>He looked back down, Jaemin's fingers were back on his clit, teasing. </p><p>The older leaned in, balancing on his elbow over him. The angle let his hips do the work of shallowly moving the head of his cock in and out as his fingers worked circles into Jisung's clit.</p><p>The combo was so good. Jaemin was so close to him, pressing into him, getting pleasure from him as he rubbed his clit so well…</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ahhhh....</em> that's… so <em> good </em>…"</p><p>His hands found Jaemin's shoulders, squeezing them, pulling him in until--</p><p>"Fuck!" Jaemin's hips snapped forward. Jisung barely comprehended the movement, suddenly he was now so full, stretched painfully, a little too much but exactly enough.</p><p>"Shit--slipped." Jaemin said, face pulling back to speak. It betrayed his words, devilish smile gracing his lips.</p><p>He buried his face in Jisung's shoulder, mouth finding his collarbone to lap and suck, a lame attempted distraction, but one that made Jisung go limp.</p><p>Jaemin’s hips were moving, rutting against Jisung, feeling his walls, pushing in deep.</p><p>"No point holding back now, right?" He uttered into Jisung’s skin.</p><p>Jisung felt a quick flash of guilt and shame, for letting the other have sex with him like this, and also because fuck, it felt good. It was perfect. He felt so fucking filled.</p><p>"Ahhh…" He moaned.</p><p>Jaemin got bolder, pulling out more and more with each thrust, getting a bit harder with each blow he dealt. Jisung made a particularly crude sound when Jaemin’s public bone rubbed against his clit.</p><p>It kept getting rubbed as Jaemin moved back and forth. He keened. Little moans getting louder as he took more and more.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh, aahhn~"</p><p>"Yeah, your little pussy likes that?" </p><p>Yes. It was everything he wanted and needed right now.</p><p>"Fuck, can't believe it's been in here this whole time. Why you been keepin’ it from me Sungie?" </p><p>He picked up his pace, getting steadily faster.</p><p>“Mm, you knew I'd take it, huh?”</p><p>"A-a-aahhhh!" Jisung moaned.</p><p>He felt reprieve at the increased pace, he wanted to get there, needed the relief.</p><p>"Fuck, it's so good… so tight…” Jaemin was saying mindlessly as he pushed forward.</p><p>“Nnngh!”</p><p>"Mmm…"</p><p>Jaemin favored thrusting over talking now, which Jisung appreciated, until a hand came down and began rubbing his clit again. The pressure was too much, it built and boiled over.</p><p>"Oohhh! Shit--ah-- I'm --nnn!"</p><p>He clenched, buzzing in his head expanding into a mini explosion.</p><p>"That's it, cum for me, baby…" Jaemin’s voice urged, smooth like caramel.</p><p>Jisung jerked away from the stimuli, making Jaemin abandon his sore clit. The older barrelled down, humping into him quick and shallow. </p><p>"O-ohhhh! Oh, <em>fuck!"</em></p><p>Jisung watched through half lidded eyes as Jaemin's focused face suddenly shifted. His pronounced jaw went slack, eyes slipping shut as the tension left his shoulders. He pushed forward as he came with a long sigh, chest making contact with Jisung’s as he fell forward.</p><p>They laid like that for a beat, Jaemin finally catching his breath and pulling up on his elbows.</p><p>“Ohhh… shit, I -- I finished inside. I forgot for a sec, that um…. What do--”</p><p>“We’re good.” Jisung interrupted, lazily patting him on the back. He didn’t feel like explaining his birth control and testosterone and everything right now, maybe ever.</p><p>“Oh. cool… <em>so</em> cool…” Jaemin replied, briefly nuzzling his head into Jisung’s neck. He pulled back and laughed, straight teeth bright and sparkling.</p><p>“Fuck…” He said, pulling out slowly. Jisung winced at the feeling.</p><p>Jaemin tilted his head, examining him, the mess between his legs.</p><p>A knock on the door startled both of them.</p><p>"Are you guys coming back down?? The Wayv guys are leaving soon!"</p><p>Jaemin pulled the covers up over them, which Jisung gladly took and completely hid under, terrified Jeno was about to open the door.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry! We got distracted -- be right down!" Jaemin yelled back.</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Jisung peeked out from the covers, relieved and mortified all at once.</p><p>"Fuck, I totally forgot about the others. The game… " Jaemin muttered as he flopped down next to him, hard. He sighed through his nose with a smile. "I have something way more fun than truth or dare now, though…"</p><p>Jisung frowned, unsure what the implications of that meant, Jaemin's lazy smile making him feel uneasy.</p><p>"Truth or dare sucks…" he muttered, just to have something to say.</p><p>Jaemin cracked an eye, trailing it down Jisung's covered form, making him feel like squirming.</p><p>"Oh I bet it <em> does."  </em></p><p>Jaemin swung his feet over the edge, quickly propelling himself up. He turned, smirking down at the other in his naked glory.</p><p>"Now let's get that cute butt in some sweatpants, you've got a penalty to do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin definitely took advantage of his newfound knowledge about Jisung.</p><p>After the initial first 'incident' Jaemin hadn't waited long before he approached him again. It was the next time the younger was laying on his bed, the very next day.</p><p>His roommate would normally see Jisung stretched out on his comforter as an inconvenience, but this time, Jaemin took his presence there as an invitation. </p><p>The older had straddled him, already shirtless as he quickly put the other in the same state. Jisung hardly had any time to be surprised before the other was riling him up with his tongue, barely covering the bases before he was sliding into home. </p><p>That apparently had set a precedent, one that only escalated. Now pretty much any time of day, any time of night, Jisung was subject to his roommate’s whims.</p><p>It was inconvenient for Jisung at times, to be working at his desk and suddenly find himself bent over it. Or to be changing clothes (now out in the open) only to have Jaemin snatch said clothes away, pushing and taking him against the wall. </p><p>Not that he was complaining. He was honestly having a lot of fun, and the arrangement was far superior to him getting off to his roommate when the other wasn’t around.</p><p>On this morning, Jisung woke up needing to pee. He tried his best to be quiet as he descended the ladder of their bunk bed, padding quietly to the door and slipping out, down the hall to where the bathroom was located. He finished his business and gargled some mouthwash before returning to the room, grabbing a rung of the ladder to start back up so he could lay down and doze for a bit.</p><p>He rolled his eyes as a hand stopped him. It grasped his elbow, pulling him away from his goal. He stumbled forward onto the bed, as Jaemin pulled himself up out of the covers. Jisung had to awkwardly shift forward on his knees with the other’s insistent tugging, allowing himself to be moved over so he was straddling Jaemin's thighs.</p><p>Jisung rested his hands on the other’s shoulders for balance as he sat up against the pillows.</p><p>Of <em> course </em>Jaemin was shirtless. Jisung already felt his cheeks heating up as he looked the other over, shivering when he felt hands on his hips, trailing up, fingers moving all spindly and spidery.</p><p>“Morning.” Jaemin purred, the corners of his mouth tugging up to show his teeth. A hand found Jisung’s jaw, thumbing over it gently. “Can I get a wakeup kiss?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widened. Now <em> that </em> was new. None of their romps had started with kissing. They <em> had </em>made out, but it usually happened in the heat of the moment, if at all.</p><p>“U-uhhh…” </p><p>“C’mere.” The other said for him, eyelids lowering as he guided Jisung forward. </p><p>He followed, leaning in until their lips met, soft and tender; far too intimate on this quiet morning. Jaemin pushed into the kiss ever so slightly, before he pulled back and sighed reverently.</p><p>Jisung scrunched his nose.</p><p>“Your breath stinks.”</p><p>Jaemin’s chest rose in a laugh, smile going lopsided as he stretched his arms up and leaned his head into his shoulder. </p><p>“Aiiiish, it’s <em> morning</em>, I can’t <em> help </em> it.”</p><p>His stretched arms came down and around, hands landing on Jisung’s back. They started moving up and down, stroking less than innocently.</p><p>Jisung gasped when they slid up his shirt, not missing the way Jaemin shifted his hips, pressing his half-hard dick right into his ass. Jaemin’s eyes had slipped closed, content to focus solely on his sense of touch. The sensations gained from it were apparently enough to warrant the sultry hum he was now emitting.</p><p>Jisung bit his lip, hands slipping down off Jaemin’s shoulders onto his chest. He had half a mind to push the other away and half a mind to feel him up, his bare torso incredibly appetizing to him, as always.</p><p>“Aren’t you hanging out with Jeno today?” He asked instead.</p><p>“Mmm. He can wait.” Was the reply, fingers tightening against Jisung’s ribs.</p><p>Jisung let his hands fall lower, let his palm feel the small swell of Jaemin’s chest. He looked down in awe at the other’s defined abs, feelings of envy and desire competing against each other.</p><p>“Are you guys going to the gym again? Can I come?”</p><p>Jaemin cracked an eye, warm hands still moving under Jisung’s shirt. “You wanna come?”</p><p>Jisung flicked his head back, jostling his bangs out of his eyes. “Yeah. I want to start working out more outside of practice.” He let his hand slip down onto Jaemin’s stomach, itching to feel the defined muscle. “You guys are in such good shape.”</p><p>“Yeah?  'Mglad you think so...”</p><p>The hands slipped down to his hips, teasing the hem of his shirt and boxers. </p><p>“Especially Jeno.” Jisung added. “He’s <em> jacked. </em>”</p><p>The fingers halted, their owner fixing him with a skeptical look.</p><p>“You wanna look like <em> Jeno</em>?”</p><p>Jisung shrugged. “I mean, I dunno… probably don’t want to be <em> that </em> buff, but it looks good on him.”</p><p>Jaemin pulled at his shirt, lifting it up and off of him. Jisung raised his arms to allow the material to slip off, before crossing them over his bare chest instinctively. </p><p>“Mmm good…” Jaemin purred, taking Jisung’s wrists and moving his hands away. He trailed his fingers down, landing on Jisung’s less defined stomach. </p><p>“I like this little flat tummy. It’s cute.”</p><p>Jisung felt his ears burn. </p><p>“I have a two pack…” He said defensively. He looked down at the hands on him, trying not to squirm under the touch. </p><p>He cleared his throat. </p><p>“So can I come with you guys?”</p><p>“Mm... Sure, why not.”</p><p>Jaemin slipped his hands backwards, gripping Jisung’s ass and pulling him forward, smushing Jisung into his lap. Jisung could feel he was definitely hard now.</p><p>Jaemin fixed him with a sly smile. “I wanna ‘<em>cum</em>’ first, though.”</p><p>Jisung felt his eyes grow wide. “Jaemin!” He limply smacked the other on the chest, which had the audacity to be rising and falling with laughter.</p><p>“I <em> know</em>, that was bad.” </p><p>His fingers squeezed. “Now let’s get these off…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jisung ended up flat on his back, legs pressed up and open, wrapped around Jaemin who was pushing into him.</p><p>The older’s lips were trailing down his neck, biting and licking, stopping at the crook where it met shoulder to mouth the flesh there. He was always careful to not leave marks that would need to be covered with makeup, but his mouth felt so rough Jisung could never be sure. He loved it, the dangerous balance of trusting his hyung to bite him<em> just </em>right.</p><p>Jisung moaned as Jaemin pushed all in, inch by inch until he was fully seated inside. He felt Jaemin’s hips hit his ass, his cock so deep it nearly reached his cervix. It was so full and <em> good </em>, pressure on his walls felt even through his stomach.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s so good.” Jaemin was whispering lowly into his ear. “So warm and tight for me. <em> Fuck,</em> I love it.”</p><p>He pulled out, leaving Jisung tragically empty, before he shoved back inside. </p><p>Jisung yelped.</p><p>“A-ah, Nana…” he moaned, hands tightening it the other’s hair. He was so ready, ready to be <em> ruined</em>. </p><p>He felt Jaemin smile, lips against his neck twitching upward. He pulled out and pushed his cock back in, as deep as he could go.</p><p>“Yeah, you like that? You like my cock filling you up so much, huh?”</p><p>“Mmmnnn…”</p><p>Jaemin stopped, ending the sinfully good friction inside of him. It almost hurt to not have it, almost made him want to cry. He looked at the other pleadingly, hoping his gaze wasn't too watery.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes held no sympathy.</p><p>“Tell me.” he said, voice stern, jaw locked forward.</p><p>Jisung pinched his eyes shut and gave in, voice weak. “Y-yeah… I-I do.”</p><p>Jaemin started to move, and the relief was instant. Any movement of Jaemin’s cock in him was amazing, even if it wasn’t enough. He rocked shallowly, slowly dragging against Jisung’s walls in his deepest spots.</p><p>“Yeah? Little pussy needs something inside? So good that I’m here, huh?”</p><p>Jisung scratched his nails down Jaemin's back, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to voice what he couldn't. “Nnn--ahhh…”</p><p>He whined, embarrassment and pleasure making him burn red. He felt Jaemin scoff against him before he was pulling away.</p><p> Jisung whimpered as Jaemins cock left him, but was reassured by the other’s decisive movements. Jaemin was getting up onto his knees, dragging Jisung with him.</p><p>Jaemin thumbed his hips as he peered down with an appreciative look, other hand guiding his cock back to Jisung’s entrance.</p><p>Jisung planted his feet, bridging his lanky body to assist in getting what he wanted back inside.</p><p>Jaemin pushed in, hand abandoning his cock and moving to feel around Jisung’s lips, fiddling up to his clit.</p><p>He rubbed it with his thumb, making Jisung flinch and tighten his legs around Jaemin’s sides, keening as the other rubbed circles into his sensitive nub.</p><p>“I love having this to play with whenever I want” Jaemin mused, eyes gentle despite the smirk taking over his face. “It's so nice.”</p><p>Jaemin’s thumb slid off of his clit, replacing it with his palm. Jisung felt his eyes bug out as the other pressed forward, smushing down. He threw his head back, gasping before swallowing so thickly he felt his adam’s apple bob. </p><p>Jaemin rubbed his palm in heavy circles, leaning down as his hips moved at a steady, lazy pace.</p><p>Jisung pawed at him, trying to move Jaemin’s forearm and relieve the pressure on his clit. He whined, looking at the other, who met his gaze, mischievous glint in his eye.</p><p>“Is it too much? You gonna cum?”</p><p>Jisung made a frustrated noise and Jaemin loosened up, removing his palm and returning his thumb, rubbing it in easy circles. Jisung glared at him for a beat, before relaxing back into the bed, enjoying the more appropriate pressure.</p><p>“Oh is it too sensitive? Aww…”</p><p>Jaemin moved his hips more now, thrusting in faster. </p><p>“Poor ‘lil thing. Look at it, it’s so red! My cute little pussy...”</p><p>The tone felt entirely inappropriate. Jisung shook his head in disbelief, hair landing in his eyes.</p><p>Jisung continued thrusting forward, now getting faster with his fingers, opting to move up and down instead of in circles as he increased his pace.</p><p>The grip on his hip tightened as Jaemin fucked forward in uneven jerks. The thumb started moving even faster, aggressively so. </p><p>Jisung tried to grab at Jaemin’s thighs that were under him, but the movement made him keep slipping. He gave up, fingers straining in the sheets as he was overwhelmed by the sudden assault on his clit combined with Jaemin fucking him. The squelching sounds were crescendoing, he felt himself approaching the edge fast.</p><p>“O-o-o-oh shit!! Ahhh…!”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>, that’s it. Cum all over my cock.”</p><p>Jaemin gave a pointed jab in, followed by another, hard and deep. </p><p>“C’mon, make it <em> messy</em>.”</p><p>“NNnnngh! O-ohh!”</p><p>Jisung was convulsing, pussy throbbing as he squeezed his legs as much as he could as he came. Jaemin abandoned his clit, hands both grabbing Jisung’s hips to pull him in over and over to meet his thrusts.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>, yeah. Ohhhh, fuck!”</p><p>Jisung lay limp as the other fucked into him, not taking long to follow him to the finish line. He pushed in deep, a breathy grunt falling from his lips as his chest heaved, fingers flexing on Jisung’s hips.  </p><p>Jaemin groaned, pulling out some as he leaned back on his palm. He looked down at his cock as it slipped out, smeared white with cum, before rubbing the folds and pushing back inside.</p><p>Jisung closed his eyes and relaxed, not really wanting to see the aftermath. It was too messy. </p><p>He knew Jaemin didn’t share the same sentiment, he laid lax as the other continued to push in and out, rubbing his cock head around, enjoying the filth of it all.</p><p>When he’d had his fill, Jaemin moved Jisung’s legs over, sliding them off his thighs before he unceremoniously flopped next to the younger.</p><p>Jisung looked at his roommate, he was panting, worn and satisfied.</p><p>“You look like you already got a workout.” he said around a smile.</p><p>Jaemin laughed. “<em>That</em>? ...That… that was nothin’…” He said between breaths. He inhaled in deep, trying to normalize his breath as he rolled over onto his back.</p><p>“Okay, well, maybe it was light cardio… good warmup.”</p><p>Jisung giggled. </p><p>“Well good! You better be ready for more! I still wanna workout!” He scooched himself down the bed, throwing his long legs off of it.</p><p>He looked back at Jaemin, he was smiling and shaking his head on the pillow.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Gimme 5 minutes.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jisung decided that he did not, in fact, like working out with Jaemin and Jeno.</p><p>For one, Jaemin was too hands on, in the way he kept putting his hands all over him.</p><p>He found this frustrating, because he did not think his form was so bad that he needed Jaemin constantly correcting him. He ended up snapping at his hyung, telling him he would use the machines instead, and he was perfectly capable of figuring those out.</p><p>Jaemin then decided to spend his time being weirdly competitive with Jeno, who was happy to indulge him. Somehow every machine became a contest to lift the most weight and to do the  most reps.</p><p>It felt weird and pointless to Jisung, so he just chose a different machine each time pretended he didn’t know them.</p><p>Maybe competition is what motivated Jaemin to work out, but that wasn’t the case for him. What was the point in challenging Jeno? Everyone knew that he was the strongest member of Dream, you could tell just by looking at him.</p><p>Jisung looked forward from the machine he was on, into the mirror. His eyes found Jeno a few machines away from him, veins bulging as he pushed the handles of a machine away from his chest. </p><p>He looked at his own image, before returning to assess the other again. He looked so scrawny in comparison. They were the same height but Jeno looked so much bigger than him, even his face was wider, boxy jaw supported by his thick neck. He could probably throw Jisung over his shoulder easily, could manhandle him in ways the younger couldn’t comprehend.</p><p>Jisung gulped. How was he still horny? He was getting manhandled plenty lately, by his other workout buddy.</p><p>He looked through the mirror over to the machine Jaemin was using, flinching when he met Jaemin’s eyes instantly. They narrowed, flicking to Jeno for a moment with a raised brow. It was clear that Jaemin had been watching him already, and that he had seen him unabashedly check Jeno out.</p><p>Fuck, he gonna get it later. </p><p>Jisung hung his head down in defeat. He was already dreading how Jaemin would act out after this. This workout had been exhausting for all the wrong reasons. </p><p>He went home that day with his emotionally unstable roommate, correct with his assumption that the other was going to be particularly moody. </p><p>And extra rough.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since, Jisung declined all offers to workout with the duo. It had been over a week since then, and he was finally feeling that he had recovered physically and emotionally from the experience. </p><p>Today he was content to just be lazy. He had nothing left on his schedule for the day, only thing he had to worry about later tonight when they were all supposed to go out for dinner for Jeno’s birthday.</p><p>Jisung dropped back onto his roommate’s bed, phone in hand, scrolling mindlessly. He had some time to kill, and Jaemin wasn’t back from the gym yet. Maybe he’d watch some porn?</p><p>Jisung settled in just as the door opened, revealing Jaemin only wrapped in a towel, hair and body still wet.</p><p>Jisung gulped and looked back at his phone, trying his best to ignore the other as he crossed the room to the closet. There goes any hope of privacy, but maybe he’d still get lucky.</p><p>He hadn’t really initiated before, it was always Jaemin who decided when they were getting down. Jisung peeked over at the other, wondering how to go about it. Jaemin was pulling on a pair of sweats.</p><p>“We’re going out tonight for Jeno’s birthday, you might want to dress up more.” He called to the other.</p><p>“Yeah, not for a few hours, though.” Was the reply. Jaemin strode over and sat on the bed, leaning over to take a look at Jisung’s phone.</p><p>“Whatcha doing?”</p><p>Jisung angled the device towards him, showing that he had been mindlessly scrolling through twitter.</p><p>“Nothing.” He said.</p><p>Jaemin laid down, smushing his face into Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung furrowed his brows at the contact; Jaemin's skin felt gross and clammy from the shower.</p><p>“Jaemin! You’re all wet!” he said, trying to pull away.</p><p>“Mmmm so? This is <em> my </em> bed.” </p><p>“But I’m laying on it! I don’t want to get wet!”</p><p>Jisung knew what was in Jaemin’s head as soon as it turned, coy smile tugging at the other's lips. </p><p>“Don’t even say it!” Jisung snapped, with no real bite.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>Jaemin hopped up immediately, jogging over with a giddy smile. It looked like he had been expecting the knock. Jisung cocked his head in confusion.</p><p>“Who--?” he started, as Jaemin opened the door, answering his question.</p><p>Jaemin gestured Jeno inside.</p><p>“Yo.” Jeno said with a quick wave. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking between Jaemin and Jisung awkwardly.</p><p>“Whatcha guys doing?”</p><p>Jaemin kept his hand on the knob as he leaned back on the door, closing it.</p><p>“Nothing, <em> yet</em>.” He said, lips curling up as he looked at Jisung. Their eyes met and Jisung felt a creeping sense of dread. Something wasn’t right. He sat up, abandoning his phone and scooting to the edge of the bed.</p><p>He felt a jolt of panic as Jaemin flicked his wrist, locking the door behind him. He stood, looking between the two of them for some kind of explanation. What exactly was going on, here?</p><p>Jaemin smirked, swaggering over to him, passed a lost-looking Jeno.</p><p>Jisung felt a hand clap on his back, as Jaemin turned to stand next to him, facing their guest. The hand moved to his shoulder, pulling him into a sort of half-hug.</p><p>“So Jeno,” Jaemin started, tone light and not at all reassuring. “remember when I said I had a surprise for your birthday?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo part 2.<br/>Lmk what you thought! </p><p>I thirst and sometimes post kpop edits on my Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Sarisari_bb">Sarisari_bb</a> feel free to follow or bug me in the dms.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Disclaimer**<br/>This story is smut and not intended to be an accurate or responsible depiction of the trans experience. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember when I said I had a surprise for your birthday?”</p><p>“Yeah?” was Jeno’s reply, as he looked between the two of them. His eyes lingered on Jisung, probably curious to how the younger played a part in <em> Jaemin’s </em> surprise.</p><p>Jisung had the same thought, though it was heavily laced with anxiety. The locked door and arm around him only amplified the feeling. He tried to pull away, ducking to the right, but Jaemin yanked him back in. </p><p>Lips brushed against the shell of his ear, the owner’s voice low, but not so quiet that everyone in the room couldn’t understand.</p><p>“Do you want me to tell him or should we just <em> show him? </em>”</p><p>The sinking feeling in Jisung’s stomach turned to nausea.</p><p>He remembered a conversation he and Jaemin had had last week, while he was changing clothes. He had wanted to voice his appreciation that he didn’t have to hide his body in his room anymore, and ended up rambling for a bit.</p><p>And Jaemin let, nay, <em>encouraged</em> him, to let it all out.</p><p>So Jisung vented out his inner turmoil: how he wished he didn’t have to ‘hide’ from the other members; but, it was weird because, he wasn’t even really hiding? He just wasn’t disclosing certain parts of his past -- or his body, which is perfectly normal; people don’t usually show off their privates, and nobody shares <em> every </em> aspect of their past.</p><p>And more importantly and frustratingly, Jisung wasn’t hiding! He was being himself. It was ironic, really.</p><p>It was just weird that his closest friends didn't know.</p><p>That was a weird miracle in itself -- not because he didn't pass, but because he’s terrible at lying and keeping secrets. Many <em> many </em>times he had almost let something revealing slip, before realizing and swallowing the word-vomit back down. </p><p>He wished he wasn't so fucking awkward. He doesn’t want this to be a big deal, and it probably isn’t! It probably only feels like a ‘deal’ at all <em> because </em>it’s a secret. </p><p>After all that Jaemin had told him that he should just go for it; drop it casually and let the cards fall where they may. </p><p>“Honestly, I don't think they'll care, and if they do, they don’t belong in this group.” He had said flippantly, like he wasn’t talking about all of them losing potential lifelong friends, their jobs, <em> everything. </em></p><p>He still considered it. It was a tempting idea if only he had the confidence. How could he possibly bring it up casually? Knowing him it would end up turning into a serious ‘talk’ no matter what, which made him cringe so hard he’d rather put it off forever.</p><p>Or so he hoped he could.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung pulled his head back to stare at Jaemin, eyes wide and incredulous. This had to be a joke, right? He was getting messed with.</p><p>No way would Jaemin do this. It was <em> his </em> body, <em> his </em>life. No way Jaemin would insert himself like this and tell Jeno without consulting him first. No way.</p><p>The corners of Jaemin’s lips twitched up; Jisung felt his eyes grow impossibly wider.</p><p>Oh, <em> fuck. </em></p><p>“Nana!” He grit out, scandalized. He pushed Jaemin’s arm off but was quickly scooped back in, fumbled into an even tighter hold.</p><p>“What’s going on..?” Jeno asked, still thoroughly confused as he watched the quick scuffle.</p><p>“<em>Show  </em>was effective for me.” Jaemin was saying, already pulling Jeno forward by the wrist, already angling the other’s hand around and bringing him in so, <em> so </em> close.</p><p>Freaking deja vu. Why was Jisung so slow? He was yet again in the mortifying situation where a groupmate’s hand was pressed into his crotch.</p><p>“Eeep!” Was all he could manage.</p><p>Jeno’s face was a wide handsome canvas, painted with fluster and surprise. He directed the look at Jaemin.</p><p>Jisung could picture Jaemin’s dissatisfied face without seeing it. He felt the huff in his ear before Jaemin pressed the hand further into his crotch.</p><p>It was easy to pinpoint the exact moment Jeno realized exactly what he was feeling.</p><p>He gasped, and Jisung felt the hand twitch in on itself for just an instant, and then it was gone.</p><p>Jeno jumped back, ripping his hand away to cradle it to his chest. "Woah!" He gasped. “...What the??”</p><p>Jisung was definitely getting a tension headache from this. He grimaced, shrinking in on himself, hiding in Jaemin’s embrace. He kind of wanted the comfort, now.</p><p>Jeno had taken his attention off of them, his narrow eyes scanning around the room. He turned to look behind himself, like he expected to find a camera, like they were on a prank show, or something.</p><p>Jaemin laughed. </p><p>“This isn’t a joke, Nono. It's just what you think. Just like that video we watched last week.”</p><p>Jeno blinked. “Like the..?” His eyebrows rose impossibly higher as he settled his gaze on Jisung’s lower half.</p><p>Jaemin nodded. “Yyyyep.” He said, popping the ‘p’. </p><p>Jeno parroted him, nodding dumbly, before seemingly shaking himself out of it, hand coming to his chin as he stared intently at Jisung’s crotch. </p><p>Jisung’s grimace didn’t falter. He squirmed, looking between his group members, all sorts of uncomfortable. He was glad this interaction was moving along without him, at least. </p><p>“He's…?” Jeno started, pointing a finger at Jisung.</p><p> The finger dropped lower. “He has a…?”</p><p>“Mmhmm..!” Jaemin hummed happily. His lips rested on the shell of Jisung’s ear again.</p><p>“Seeee, that wasn’t so bad! Jeno doesn't mind at all! <em> Do you,</em> nono?”</p><p>Jeno bristled. “Huh? Uh-no! Of course not! Of course I don't, uh… <em> mind..?  </em></p><p>He fidgeted, scratching the back of his neck. “Why would I? It's uh. None of my business… uh -- not that, that <em>you're</em> not my business, Jisung! It's just, uhhhh.... ummm…”</p><p>Jaemin giggled in his ear. "Aaww, cute! Look, Sungie! Look how much he wants to say the right thing! See, I <em> told </em> you not to worry!"</p><p>Jeno glared at him. "Shut up, dude! It’s not my fault! Ugh, why’d you just spring this on me??" </p><p>He cleared his throat as he looked at Jisung, head dropping down.</p><p>"I guess I just want to say that I, uh... I support you, I guess? This doesn't like, <em> change </em> anything, between us or like, how I’ll treat you or anything…" His bangs fell into his eyes as he looked up anxiously at the younger. "...right?"</p><p>All the tension drained from Jisung’s body.</p><p>It was an unexpected, appreciated turn of events, to have Jeno seeking approval and assurance from<em> him.</em></p><p>He gave a quick nod. "Yeah, that’s right. I’d like that."</p><p>Jeno’s demeanor softened, and then they were in a feedback loop, relaxing more and smiling more and more in response. </p><p>Jisung felt so relieved he almost wanted to laugh.</p><p>“Mmmhm. Riiiiight...” Jaemin drawled, bringing the pleasant ride to a dead halt.</p><p>Jisung frowned. He had nearly forgotten about Jaemin, despite the fact the other was nearly hanging off of him. He had that cheshire grin on his face, the one that normally made his knees weak but right now it made his stomach drop.</p><p>“That’s all well and good and everything,” Jaemin continued, “but there’s a reason I wanted to tell you today. Like I mentioned, that <em> video </em>we watched--”</p><p>"Dude!” </p><p>Jeno jerked forward and clamped a hand down onto Jaemin’s shoulder. He was shooting him a look, one of equal parts panic and warning. </p><p>“Jaemin…”</p><p>Jaemin tsked and shook him off. </p><p>“Jeno-ya! <em> Trust me!”  </em></p><p>He maneuvered himself behind Jisung fully, arms slipping around his sternum and midsection like a seatbelt. </p><p>"Both of you need to trust me more. You think I'd lead you astray? Neither of you has anything to worry about, so <em> relax</em>…” </p><p>Jaemin’s hands roamed languidly over Jisung’s body, making him shiver. He didn’t dare move, desperately curious to hear what words would come next.</p><p>“Of course, if you aren’t actually interested, that’s fine... I just figured since it was your birthday, Jisungie and I could... indulge you a bit.”</p><p>Jeno’s eyes widened. “You two… you guys are...?”</p><p>“Mmhmmm… Sure are. Jisungie, you don’t mind him here, do you? I know you think he’s attractive. I've seen how you look at him.”</p><p>Jisung bit his lip. </p><p>Jeno was staring at them, at <em> him, </em>like he'd grown another head. He felt his cheeks heating up.</p><p>“I don't… I don't think he wants to see that.” He uttered quietly.</p><p>Even in this situation he couldn’t deny the claim, couldn’t answer in a lie. He turned head as much as he could in Jaemin’s hold to hide his face.</p><p>“Well let's let him decide that.”</p><p>Jaemin’s hand moved up to Jisung’s jaw and pulled, turning to meet their lips. The angle was awkward as he maneuvered them to face each other, but Jaemin’s tongue was still immediately in his mouth.</p><p>Jisung grabbed the other’s arms for purchase, too surprised by the action to react and push away.</p><p>Jaemin’s fingers quickly slipped to his nape and into his hair, turning his head so he could get the right angle and slide his tongue in deep, twisting it filthily. Jisung felt his brain go fuzzy, his mouth responding automatically. </p><p>He tightened his fingers, wrestling his stupid, horny mind. </p><p>Mercifully, Jaemin pulled away.</p><p>“So.” He said, looking between Jisung and their audience.</p><p> “Are you staying?”</p><p>To Jisung’s surprise, Jeno nodded.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Jaemin turned back to him, swooping in for another kiss. Jisung turned his head away to avoid it. He had <em> questions</em>, damnit! Did Jeno really say he was <em> staying?  </em></p><p>Jaemin instead went for his throat, attaching his mouth to the long column and sucking. </p><p>“ss-Ah!”</p><p>Jisung keened involuntarily, arms going slack. What a bastard, going for his weak spot. </p><p>He wished he had a better control on his reactions. Wished it was easier to ignore the tingles shooting down his spine as Jaemin mouthed down his neck.</p><p>A hand quickly ran down his back and settled on his ass. </p><p>Jisung jumped as it squeezed.</p><p>“Nana!" He whined, clutching the other’s shirt in his fingers. He felt his face flush, radiating heat.</p><p>He chanced a look over his shoulder, confirming his suspicion that Jeno’s eyes were on his ass, watching Jaemin's hand.</p><p>Jisung should stop him. This was embarrassing as hell.</p><p>Now Jeno knows for sure that he and Jaemin have been hooking up; he’s lost the ability to deny it. But maybe there was some salvaging this. He found Jeno attractive, sure, but he hadn’t told them about his fantasies or anything--</p><p>Jeno’s gaze flicked up and met his, filled with an intensity that Jisung hadn’t seen before.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>“Is this really… okay?” Jisung asked quietly. "You want to be here?"</p><p>Jeno gulped, but nodded.</p><p>“See? I <em>told you. </em>I knew he'd like this!" Jaemin said smugly.</p><p>"He did." Jeno agreed, voice tight. “Last week he raided my porn while I was away from my computer. When I got back he insisted we watch it together. And talk about it, and all sorts of... <em> stuff</em>. It was weird as hell. I guess <em> now </em>I know why." </p><p>Jeno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“For my <em> birthday, </em> man? <em> Really??  </em>You’re such a weird dude, I swear. <em> ” </em></p><p>Jisung whipped his head to look at Jaemin, appalled by the shamelessness.</p><p>The other was still smiling, unfazed. </p><p>“Told ya I wasn't flying blind." He replied, victorious, hands now peeling up Jisung's shirt, coaxing him with small tugs.</p><p>Jisung hesitantly lifted his arms, allowing Jaemin to strip him.</p><p>He still crossed his arms over his chest as his shirt came off, making awkward eye contact with the floor.</p><p>Jaemin cooed and stepped into his space. He carded a hand through Jisung’s hair, bringing the other to lift Jisung’s chin up.</p><p>"Jisungieee, you don’t have to be so shy! I checked what Jeno liked to be sure, but c’mon! Who wouldn’t like you?" </p><p>Jaemin's thumb slowly brushed over his lips as his eyes flicked to Jeno.</p><p>"Jisung is perfect." He finished assuredly, tone completely serious.</p><p>Jisung felt his cheeks heat. Taking some agency, he parted his lips, allowing the finger to slip into his mouth.</p><p>He gave a small suck, surprised and emboldened when Jeno made a choked sound, obviously affected. Jisung hollowed his cheeks and craned his head forward to take more.</p><p>Jaemin chuckled. He removed his thumb as he leaned in, bringing his face just close enough to lap at Jisung’s parted lips. It was wet, ticklish, lewd; prompting Jisung to release a giggle as he brought his own tongue out to reciprocate. </p><p>He couldn't believe he was doing this in front of Jeno.</p><p>It was tense, but… there was a strange thrill, to have the other watching him, to see him like this. </p><p>As Jaemin’s tongue continued to move, to coax his out he found himself relaxing into the kiss, taking some initiative and nipping at Jaemin’s bottom lip.</p><p>Jisung squeaked as Jaemin's knee suddenly pressed in between his legs.</p><p>"Do you like him watching us?" He asked teasingly.</p><p>"I-I--" Jisung tried, but the words caught in his throat. The pressure of the knee was distracting, embarrassing, and not enough.</p><p>"Ahhhhww cu~ute! You do, don’t you?" Jaemin asked again, knee nudging up higher. The hand in his hair gripped tighter. </p><p>"You like it…"</p><p>Jisung tried to nod, movement restricted by Jaemin's hold.</p><p> “Yeah.” He rasped. “I do.”</p><p>The knee moved back, replaced with Jaemin's slim, familiar fingers. </p><p>The pointed friction through his thin sweats was a relief, a reward. Jisung relished the drag against his clit and outer lips.</p><p>"You want to just let him watch? You want him to touch you too, don’t you?"</p><p>Jisung bit his lip. He imagined if the fingers rubbing him were thicker, stronger. Touching him bare and not through clothes. </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Holy Fuck." Jeno breathed.</p><p>Jaemin’s fingers slipped out. He leaned into Jisung’s ear, voice soft yet stern.</p><p>“Tell me, Jisungie.” He whispered, words only meant for him.</p><p>“Tell me now if you really want him to stay. If you really want him to touch you. Tell me honestly.”</p><p>Jisung took a deep breath in. Those words made his chest feel tight, yet strangely soft and gooey inside.</p><p>He swallowed. “Yeah… I do. To both, i-if, uh, if <em> you </em> want to.”</p><p>"Mmm… good boy."</p><p>Jaemin's fingers started working on Jisung's sweatpants, untying the knot and yanking them off his hips. He stroked Jisung's hipbones affectionately, before using them to steer and seat Jisung on the bed.</p><p>"Let's get comfy, shall we?" Jaemin purred, backing up to strip off his shirt. In an instant he was back to it, pulling Jisung's sweats down further.</p><p>Jisung looked at their fully clothed audience and grunted in protest, putting his knees together so it was only possible for Jaemin to bunch them just past mid-thigh. </p><p>Jaemin huffed, but seemed to understand; he threw his head back and barked at Jeno.</p><p>"Oi, you too! Don't let Jisungie feel self-conscious!"</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes. Like there was a way to avoid <em> that. </em> Not when his lanky ass would be in the same room as Jaemin <em> and </em>Jeno. But he'd try to manage.</p><p>Jisung watched Jeno take his shirt off in what must have been slow motion. The reveal of swollen muscles made his mouth water. He only half-noticed Jaemin pulling his sweatpants the rest of the way off. </p><p>Jaemin backed up, throwing the pants over his shoulder with little care. He turned to Jeno and gave him a once over, smirking when Jeno bristled, straightening his posture.</p><p>The two of them bare was too good a sight. Jeno was so broad and brawny, Jaemin so cut and lean; like warriors, currently sizing each other up before battle. Jisung drank in the sight gratefully.</p><p>Jaemin strutted back over to Jisung confidently, twisting his body as he lounged himself on the bed and leaned into the younger’s personal space.</p><p>Jisung leaned back, biting his lip as Jaemin began kissing down his neck, tickled by the fingers tracing languidly down his chest. Thumbs slipped into the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging down. Jisung lifted his butt to assist in their removal, kicking his feet to get the material fully off his ankles.</p><p>He laid back, following the fingers on his chest that gently urged him to do so.</p><p>Jisung took a deep breath through his nose as he settled into the vulnerable position, feeling some relief that Jaemin was leaning over him, covering his body from Jeno’s sharp eyes. </p><p>Jaemin leaned in, breath teasing his lips before making contact. It was an insufficient distraction from the hand that travelled lower to guide his thighs open.</p><p>"Holy Fuck." </p><p>It was Jeno. Jisung's knees closed instinctively, trying to hide. Jaemin rubbed with his thumb, gently prying his legs open.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed, Jisungie~. We really, <em> really </em> want to see."</p><p>Jisung gulped. He sighed and forced himself to relax, letting his legs fall open, still incredibly tense.</p><p>"What do you think, Nono?" Jaemin asked, as he ventured a hand in between Jisung's folds.</p><p>"It's…"</p><p>"Cute, right?"</p><p>Jeno nodded. "Yeah…"</p><p>"Mmhmmm... Jisungie is the cutest, isn’t he?"</p><p>Jisung could feel the heat radiating off his face, like he was a fucking furnace. He turned it away.</p><p>"Could you just -- hurry and…?"</p><p>He could <em> hear </em> Jaemin smile, a wet puckering sound of his lips quickly turning up. </p><p>"Oh, you want me to hurry? Hurry and do <em> what </em>?”</p><p>Jaemin’s tone turned low. “Hurry and put something inside you?"</p><p>Jisung bit his lip so hard he worried he'd break skin. He gave a terse nod.</p><p>Jaemin's finger pushed inside. </p><p>"Such a greedy pussy… so cute."</p><p>Jisung’s hands flew up to cover his eyes. "Nn…"</p><p>“It’s already so wet..! Jeno, c’mere."</p><p>Jisung felt the bed dip where Jeno sat on the other side of him. He kept his fingers firmly over his eyes.</p><p>"You want Jeno's fingers?"</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"Words, Jisungie. Tell him you want his fingers."</p><p>Fuck, that's embarrassing. </p><p>"Jeno…” He started, parting his fingers to peek through them. He locked eyes with Jeno and immediately closed the digits to cut off the contact. </p><p>Fuck, it was still so hard, even with Jaemin leading him. </p><p>But he has to say something. They weren't going to continue if he doesn’t say something like Jaemin told him to.</p><p>"I want your fingers…" He finished quietly.</p><p>Jeno exhaled, and the next thing Jisung felt was a new set of fingers, thick, calloused, crawling up his leg. He held his breath as they reached his entrance, hovering next to Jaemin’s, which worked in and out of him. </p><p>"You want them in your pussy, right?" Jaemin asked him.</p><p>"Y-yes… oh!"</p><p>Jisung’s eyes flew open at the new sensation; of something else being pushed in.</p><p>He looked down, confirming that Jeno’s pointer finger was now alongside Jaemin’s, inside him. </p><p>Jaemin's hand was on Jeno's wrist, the obvious perpetrator. He had maneuvered Jeno’s finger for him, putting it inside next to his. </p><p>Jisung felt like me might faint.</p><p>He never expected to be in a situation like <em>this;</em> His crush guiding a sexual experience with someone he lusted after. And Jaemin seemed weirdly proud, like a kid sharing a prized toy with a friend. It made Jisung feel so weird and embarrassed, especially because he <em>liked it </em>so much.</p><p>He shuddered. "Uhhnnnnnggg…."</p><p>"Feels good?"</p><p>"Uhnnn… uh-huh…"</p><p>Jaemin's finger slipped out and another thick finger slid in. Jeno’s. Even just the two of them felt like a stretch, they were so much bigger, so much meatier than Jaemin’s, and his own. They filled him out much better than he could have thought.</p><p>“Ohhh…”</p><p>Jaemin bent down low, catching Jisung’s eyes and holding them as he left chaste kisses on his lower stomach, working his way up. Jisung gasped as a thumb pressed into his clit and began circling firmly.</p><p>Jeno kept working him, slowly dragging his fingers out and in.</p><p>Jisung shuddered. He threaded his fingers in Jaemin’s hair, just to have something to do. The pleasant sensations were taking over, covering up his shame. Jaemin’s lips didn’t even tickle anymore, they were a pleasant tease fanning the flames.</p><p>Jaemin crawled up further, smirking against his skin. "You really like Jeno fingering you, don’t you?"</p><p>He didn’t give Jisung a chance to reply, he was already sucking a nipple into his mouth.</p><p>"Ah!" </p><p>Jaemin hummed, releasing the nub and resting his chin on Jisung’s chest.</p><p>"You want him to fuck you?”</p><p>The fingers inside of him stilled. </p><p>“Fuck.” Jeno blurted. He pulled his hand away, leaving Jisung empty.</p><p>Jaemin chuckled. “C'mon baby, you can tell me. You've thought about it, right?”</p><p>Jisung bit his lip. He <em> had. </em>But he didn’t expect Jaemin to ask him point-blank like this. He had just gotten used to the idea of Jeno watching, but now...</p><p>“You want that?” Jaemin reiterated, eyes raking over Jisung’s face.</p><p>Jisung gulped. “Yeah.”</p><p>Jaemin sat up. “Alright, Nono. You want him first?”</p><p>He traced a finger down the center of Jeno’s chest. </p><p>“After all it's your birthday~” He sing-songed.</p><p>Jeno's eyes narrowed. “...Are you serious?”</p><p>Jaemin hummed and tilted his head introspectively, before turning his bemused smile back at Jisung.</p><p>“Mmhmmm! We’re best friends, Nono. So just for todayyy~”</p><p>His hand snaked down, middle and pointer fingers sliding in between Jisung’s lower lips, gripping him.</p><p>“I’ll let you use this.”</p><p>Jisung gasped weakly. His head was spinning. He let it fall back heavily onto the bed.</p><p>“Yeah- yes. Shit. Uh…” Jeno was up, already unbuckling his belt and fiddling with his pants. </p><p>“What, uh -- any ground rules?”</p><p>Jaemin turned and caught Jisung’s eye, raising a single inquisitive brow at him.</p><p>Jisung grimaced. He didn’t know what to say! He didn’t know this would be happening today!</p><p>“Uh… I, um… mnn…” He played with his fingernails, wracking his brain for a response. “Whatever you uh, maybe just how we normally-”</p><p>"Don't leave marks." Jaemin ordered, interrupting Jisung’s muttering. His hand slid out from between Jisung’s legs and moved up his chest, finding a spot where he could idly toy with his nipple.</p><p>“Okaaaay...” Jeno replied, stepping out of his jeans. There was a noticeable tent in his boxers.</p><p>“Oral?”</p><p>Jaemin scoffed.</p><p>“What, is his pussy not enough for you?”</p><p>Jeno shrugged. “Hey, just thought I’d ask! It’s plenty, more than enough.” His eye had a playful glint as he enveloped Jisung’s thighs with his hands, squeezing.</p><p>“I just wanted to see him choke a little.”</p><p>Jaemin snorted.</p><p>“How humble of you. We should go easy on his throat, though. I know what he can take so watch him suck me off first, at least.”</p><p>“Alright.” Jeno said. He thumbed Jisung’s hipbones, sliding his hands back to get a handful of ass as he stared down at Jisung’s privates.</p><p>“I’d be down to see that.”</p><p>Jisung gulped. It felt so weird that they were talking about him like he wasn't even here. Handling him like an object, appraising his value.</p><p>Jeno looked at Jaemin. “Condom?”</p><p>“Yeah?"</p><p>“Tch.<em> Dude. </em>”</p><p>Jaemin frowned. “What?”</p><p>“It's my <em>birthday</em>. I'm clean! C’moooonnnn!”</p><p>Jaemin stretched his arms over his head, face twisting into a scowl.</p><p>“Ughhhh<em> fine</em>! But don’t finish inside! I don't want your gross jizz in my pussy.”</p><p>“Pffftt! <em> Your </em>pussy?”</p><p>Jaemin leaned forward, so far into Jeno’s personal space that it caused the other to flinch back. His hand came down hard in between Jisung's legs, dealing a loud slap.</p><p>“A-auh!”</p><p>“It <em> is </em> my pussy.” Jaemin sneered. “He’s not complaining.”</p><p>Fuck, Jisung was so excited. He wanted to grind on Jaemin’s hand, but he refused to draw attention to himself. Thankfully, Jaemin started rubbing on his own.</p><p>Jeno’s eyes roamed over Jaemin’s face.</p><p>“Kissing?” He asked, voice low.</p><p>There was a pause. Jaemin’s eyes flicked briefly over to Jisung, deep and contemplating. He shrugged a single shoulder.</p><p>“Up to him.” </p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I-- what?”</p><p>“Are <em> you </em> cool with kissing?”</p><p>“I -- uh--” Jaemin’s words died in his throat. </p><p>Jeno’s face fell; And they both seemed to realize the misunderstanding.</p><p>Jisung looked between the two with wide eyes. </p><p>Jeno’s face flushed a deep red.</p><p>“Well I just figured since y'know…” He gestured down to the bulge in Jaemin’s sweats.</p><p>“And since he was going to -- y’know, with you, I just assumed that you'd be, we’d be, uh…”</p><p>A beat passed with Jaemin’s mouth open dumbly, eyes unseeing as he processed what his best friend had said.</p><p>Jeno took a step back. “I didn’t -- we don’t have to--” </p><p>Jaemin raised his hand to stop him. The corners of his mouth slowly curled up into a disconcerting smile, his finger turning to point at himself.</p><p>“So you want to kiss me?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the hiatus! I think COVID really messed with me, it was so hard to write for a bit.</p><p>To be continued, obviously. I'll try to get it out soon!</p><p>Lmk what you think! Any interest is really motivating :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you want to kiss me?"</p><p>Jeno turned his head away, crossing his arms over his chest.  </p><p>“I didn't say that.”</p><p>There was a beat, then: “You may as well have.”</p><p>Jeno looked like he wanted to retort, but Jaemin’s finger found his lips first. They pressed in to silence him.</p><p>Jeno snorted, smushed lips curling up mockingly.</p><p>“Careful.” Jaemin warned, almost in a whisper. His playful tone was nearly gone; replaced with a sensuous edge that made Jisung’s hair stand on end. His hand dropped down to rest on the bedding, grazing Jisung’s thighs.</p><p>Jeno’s smile fell. That single word combined with whatever he was seeing in Jaemin’s eyes clearly had him shaken.</p><p>Jisung kept still as he watched the two read each other’s gazes. The air was charged between them, an anxious tension that lasted a few seconds before Jeno deflated, shoulders drooping in defeat.</p><p>"Fuck." He breathed, looking away again. "Okay, yeah." </p><p>Jaemin leaned back on one hand. His sultry smile marked his triumph. “Yeah, <em> what </em>?” He prompted.</p><p>“Fuck, dude -- really? Ugh... <em> yeah </em>, okay? I do. Want to kiss you."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p><em> "Because-" </em>Jeno huffed, rolling his eyes. "You're hot. I think you're hot, okay?"</p><p>He swung his head back over, though he kept his eyes pointed away. “Happy, now?” </p><p>“Oh, <em> very...</em>" Jaemin purred, leaning in, his fingers walking themselves up Jeno’s chest. "I’ll show you just how happy that makes me.”</p><p>And just like that, the two hottest people that Jisung knew were kissing.</p><p>He stared, slack-jawed from the bed, pushing himself up on his elbows to better his view.</p><p>It was over too fast. Jaemin pulled away from a statuesque Jeno, narrowing his eyes appraisingly. The latter hadn’t even had a chance to close his eyes, his face remained frozen in shock.</p><p>“Satisfied?” Jaemin asked, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Jisung blinked, surprised to hear his own voice. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. It had gained the pair’s attention, spurring Jeno into action.</p><p>Jeno's hand flew up and grabbed Jaemin by the back of his neck, turning it towards him. Jaemin flinched at the sudden movement, shifting hesitantly, like he wasn't sure how much he should commit, how serious the other was with his actions.</p><p>Jeno didn’t waver. He lifted his knee, placing it on the bed and caging the other in. Jaemin gulped, eyes falling to Jeno’s approaching lips. </p><p>They connected; more forceful than necessary. Jeno was incessant, crawling forward and pushing the other back, making space for himself on the bed. </p><p>Jaemin scooted backwards, angling his face to maintain the kiss, hand brushing against Jeno’s cheek. Jisung’s breath hitched when he saw it, a thick tongue, flowing swiftly into Jaemin’s pretty mouth.</p><p>He might faint. Not even his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for <em> this.  </em></p><p>How could they have? Those dirty daydreams usually involved him and one of the two in front of him, but never the two <em> together. </em></p><p>He didn’t have time to contemplate how surreal the situation was; not if he didn’t want to miss it.</p><p>He watched intently as Jeno put his strong jaw to work, getting more than a taste as he practically devoured the other, tongue bulging out the skin of Jaemin’s cheek.</p><p>To Jisung’s surprise, Jaemin broke away first, flinging his head to the side, gasping for air. Jeno dived in anyway, just as intense as he mouthed and nibbled down the other’s neck. Jaemin’s gasp turned into a strangled sound, one that had Jisung’s jaw dropping.</p><p>“A-aahnn! Shit!” Jaemin gasped, baring his neck as Jeno worked his way down it. “You were serious, huh?” </p><p>Jeno hummed noncommittally, though a wolfish smile graced his lips as he travelled down past Jaemin’s collar bones. His fingers caressed the other’s ribcage, encouraging him to lay back fully. </p><p>Jaemin released a blissful hum, sighing heavily through his nose. He rubbed Jeno’s nape affectionately, clearly enjoying himself. </p><p>Jisung watched with his mouth agape, in awe of Jaemin’s reactions. There was so much he wanted to try for himself, later.</p><p>He jumped when he felt a warm hand come in contact with his chest, spread wide across his sternum. Jeno was giving him the side-eye, making burning contact as he sucked Jaemin’s nipple into his mouth.</p><p>“A-ah! Haaaaaaah…” Jaemin squirmed, front teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Jeno’s touch teased down, to the tent in his boxers, barely grasping his erection through the thin material. Jaemin’s hips raised into it, soft grunting sounds escaping him as he thoughtlessly rubbed against Jeno’s hand.</p><p>Jisung’s stomach was doing flips.</p><p>He was suddenly overcome with a desperate feeling, clawing at the edge of his skull. He just wanted to <em> touch </em> now,to make Jaemin make those sounds, too. He felt entirely too far away from the other, even though he was <em> right there. </em> </p><p>He tried to sit up but Jeno’s hand applied pressure, keeping him down.</p><p>The whining sound that came out of him was unseemly. It was followed by much worse as Jeno’s fingertips surrounded his nipple and pinched.</p><p>“Sss! Ah!” He gasped, grabbing at Jeno’s wrist. Jeno eased up, releasing both parties' nipples before swinging his face over, fixing Jisung with a smug, squinty smile.</p><p>“Does he want some, too?” Jaemin asked breathlessly, lifting his head to have a look. “Ah, I thought he was enjoying watching, but Jisungie can be so <em> impatient </em>…”</p><p>Jisung’s face flushed. He wanted to argue, but in all honesty he <em> was </em>feeling impatient. He didn’t want to just lay here, anymore.</p><p>Jeno moved over to him, allowing Jaemin to sit up as he left teasing kisses across Jisung’s chest, fingers tickling his upper leg.</p><p>“He’s impatient, huh?” Jeno murmured, fingers slipping in between his thighs.</p><p>Jisung felt his muscles tense. He squeezed his legs together, restricting Jeno’s fingers which were trying to rub against his clit.</p><p>“U-uh…” He peeped, grabbing the bedding. He craned his neck, looking for Jaemin, wanting to see his eyes.</p><p>This was something he’d thought about, sure, being with Jeno, but it was all happening so fast. </p><p>Jeno’s touch felt so foreign to him still, and while it wasn’t unwelcome, he still felt the need to pull Jaemin closer, to wrap him around his shoulders like a blanket. </p><p>“Yeah, he can be.” Jaemin answered, heaving himself off the bed. He rested his hand on Jeno’s shoulder, gently moving him aside.</p><p>“I’ll show you what he likes.”</p><p>Jisung looked up at Jaemin through his bangs, resisting the urge to launch himself forward into a hug. Jaemin just smiled down at him, offering his hand.</p><p>Jisung took it, lifting himself up as Jaemin pulled him, following the other across the room.</p><p>Jaemin stopped and spun them around, facing Jisung towards the desk before crowding him in, hands caging him against it. Jisung felt the warm relief of Jaemin’s body heat on his back, the hot puffs of breath against his cheek and down his neck as he was peppered with sweet kisses. </p><p>He couldn’t help but relax with Jaemin draped over him like this, covering his nakedness, treating him so gently.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Jaemin asked, tone soft, kind.</p><p>Jisung felt a rush of heat in his gut, pooling low in his belly. He wanted to be good for Jaemin, even if it was a little much, even if he was on the edge of his comfort zone.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Jaemin’s fingers found his shoulder and slid down, petting his arm tenderly.</p><p>“Jeno, c’mere. Lose the underwear.” He ordered, much sterner sounding, now.</p><p>Jaemin’s hand moved back up, resting in a loose grip on the base of his neck.</p><p>"Bend over." </p><p>Jisung’s breath hitched. "W-what?"</p><p>"C'mon baby, bend over for me." Jaemin whispered, a little sweeter. His hand squeezed slightly, and then it was pushing, forcing Jisung to bow forward. Jisung caught the edge of the desk as he fell, looking over his shoulder into Jaemin’s hooded eyes. His pupils were blown out; wide and hypnotizing. </p><p>"Bend over for me and take his cock." Jaemin repeated, voice low and sinful.</p><p>Jisung sucked air in between his teeth. He looked forward, shivering as Jaemin’s fingers left his neck and slowly slipped down his spine. He arched when they pushed in at his lower back, widening his stance when they went to his hips. He followed the slight corrections, positioning himself exactly how Jaemin wanted him, mind going hazy as he anticipated what was coming next.</p><p>Jaemin slipped out from behind him, replaced instantly by Jeno. Jisung felt his presence, surrounding him.</p><p>"That's it…" Jaemin murmured, plastering himself to Jisung’s side. </p><p>Jisung watched as Jaemin licked a long stripe up his palm, moving it down and out of view. When Jeno’s breath stuttered he knew that Jaemin had grabbed him, lubing his cock up with spit. </p><p>The fingers moved on to him, sliding over Jisung’s lips, pushing his folds apart. Then he felt it, what must have been the head of Jeno’s cock.</p><p>“Go in slow.” Jaemin ordered quietly.</p><p>Jisung bit his lip, he felt the resistance against his flesh as Jeno started to push inside. </p><p>“Nana!” He gasped, reaching his hand out and grabbing for the other. He found a bicep and squeezed.</p><p>“I got you.” Jaemin said, grabbing his back and arm to steady him. His lips rested against Jisung’s ear, murmuring encouragement.</p><p>“You can take it. Take it for me, Sungie. You’re so <em> good</em>...”</p><p>Jisung couldn’t focus on it. Couldn’t focus on anything else but the feeling of being breached, the sting forcing him to take in sharp breaths. He didn't expect Jeno to be this big. It was a bit shocking, how there was more and more to push in, how spread out he felt.</p><p>Eventually he felt his entrance give in a little, no longer stretching so much as the widest part of Jeno’s cock fully passed through; the pain subsided, welcoming other sensations.</p><p>"Ah! Jesus!" Jisung gasped. "F-Fuck!"</p><p>"Oh my godddd…" Jeno moaned. "He's so fucking <em> tight</em>…"</p><p>"Nnnn…"</p><p>"Right?" Jaemin chimed in, proud. He extracted Jisung’s grasp from his bicep, placing it on the desk so he was holding himself up. Jisung watched as Jaemin took a step back, yanking the desk’s wheely chair over, spinning it around and plopping himself down.</p><p>He put his chin in his hands, resting his elbows on the desk as he looked Jisung over, gaze strangely dreamy and pleased.</p><p>"How's it feel, Sungie? Is he too big? Too much for you?"</p><p>"Ahhn..! I don… I dunno" Jisung gasped, completely overwhelmed, shocked by Jaemin’s cavalier attitude. How did he expect Jisung to<em> talk </em> right now?</p><p>“You don’t know?” Jaemin asked, cocking his head in faux-incredulity. He leaned back, rolling himself back towards Jeno. </p><p>Jisung grimaced. He felt the pair’s eyes on him, on the cock spearing him open. Of course Jaemin was going to make this more embarrassing than it had to be. Why wouldn’t he?</p><p>Said nuisance pulled himself back over, a shit-eating grin plastered to his stupid, handsome face.</p><p>“Aiiiiiish, poor thing! You must feel pretty stretched open, right? You should <em> see it,</em> Jisungie! You really are doing well.”</p><p>Jisung took a deep breath, forcing his lower half to relax. He could only imagine what Jaemin had just seen, whatever was making him bite his lip like <em> that, </em>bouncing his knee impatiently.</p><p>He didn’t want to think about it. He looked over his shoulder at Jeno, curious to what the hold up was.</p><p>Jeno’s eyebrows lifted. One of his large hands left Jisung’s hip, landing warmly on his shoulder. </p><p>“You good? Ready for more?”</p><p>Jisung opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come out. He nodded instead.</p><p>“Ah, okay.” Jeno pushed in a little more before pulling out to the head.</p><p>“Nnnnn…”</p><p>“Oh, fuck, it’s so fucking good.” Jeno said, driving in, pubic bone smacking against Jisung’s ass. Jisung gasped. He felt choked, filled to his throat.</p><p>“Nn!!”</p><p>“Ahh, hey! Jeno-ya! I told you to go slow!” Jaemin chided.</p><p>Jeno scoffed. “He said he was ready! You want me to be gentle?”</p><p>Jaemin pouted out his lips. “Just at <em> first</em>! Look at him!” He rolled back again, business-like. “Look how red you made it! Give him a second!”</p><p>Jisung didn’t <em> want </em> a second. It was in too <em> deep.</em> He wanted Jeno to move, to lighten the load.</p><p>“N-no…” He grit out, squinting back at them. “P-lease move. Please- j-just go.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes!"</p><p>Jeno pulled himself back and relief flooded in as the pressure left his cervix. Jisung breathed out, and Jeno thrust back in, not quite as deep. Then again.</p><p>“Ah! Ah!”</p><p>“Mmm, okaaaay…. That’s good… Just like <em> that</em>, Nono.<em>” </em>Jaemin complimented, tone devious.</p><p>Jisung could <em> feel </em>his walls relax, secreting wetness that made the slide of Jeno’s cock easier. The friction became a pleasant drag as Jeno returned to the same spot, again and again, now steadily fucking him against the desk</p><p>“Ah! Ahhhhnn! yeah~”</p><p>“Mmmm? How is it, Jisungie? You like it that much?” Jaemin asked giddily.</p><p>Jisung nodded and let his head fall forward. He might cry. It was overwhelming, but getting so, so fucking good. Jeno felt so good. Holy fuck.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jeno asked, breathy as he worked.</p><p>Had he said that out loud? Oh well. It didn’t matter, it was true. He gave a hasty nod. </p><p>The hand on his shoulder squeezed and pushed forward, so Jisung went, splaying himself against the table. </p><p>Maybe he was being shameless right now, but he couldn’t help it. Every thrust Jeno gave filled him perfectly, hit him <em> just fucking right. </em></p><p>“Uuuuuhnnnnng...” </p><p>Jaemin’s fingers found their way into his hair, toying idly. “Jisungie…” He purred, “You‘re so good for me... Taking his cock so well..."</p><p>“Fuck.” Jeno grunted, pistoning his hips back and forth.</p><p>Jisung moaned brokenly, letting his body go lax and pliant as Jeno railed into him. Jaemin’s hand went to his cheek, squishing it in his fingers and prompting Jisung to open his eyes. When had he closed them?</p><p> "You’re so fucking cute…” </p><p><em> “ </em>Ohhhh….” Jeno moaned. “Oh fuckkk….”</p><p>“Jeno-ya, stop!” Jaemin barked suddenly, and Jeno obeyed, instantly slowing his pace to one that was almost nonexistent.</p><p>Jisung whined, shaking his shoulders weakly. “Nooooo…”</p><p>He looked at Jaemin with big eyes, pouting his lips in a way he knew made his hyung weak. Despite this, Jeno pulled out fully, and Jaemin fixed him with a patronizing frown.</p><p>“Jisungie, you don’t want it to be over too quickly, do you?” </p><p>Jisung bit his lip. “No…”</p><p>“Then c’mon, get up. Let’s show Jeno what we promised earlier, hm?”</p><p>Jaemin stood; at some point he must have taken his boxers off, because now he was completely bare. He turned around and sat himself on the desk, one hand on his erect cock, stroking it slowly. Jisung now recalled what Jaemin had said earlier, something about showing Jeno ‘how much he could take’.</p><p>He cleared his throat, shakily pushing himself up. “R-right. Okay.”</p><p>Jisung shifted closer, suddenly feeling the cool air hit his wet thighs as he moved. A strange mix of shame and excitement shot through him; he couldn’t believe that he had been laying there like that, so prone and open for Jeno to use.</p><p>He ducked his face down, embarrassed and ready to move along, but Jaemin stopped him, pulling his chin up and forward, stretching forward to connect their lips. He pressed in, tender and moist; not overly eager, not asking for more.</p><p>Jaemin pulled back and giggled, at what Jisung imagined was his pink, confused face.</p><p> “Don’t be shy, Jisungie.” He teased.</p><p>Jisung frowned, jostling hair into his eyes. </p><p>He wasn’t being shy..! He was about to give Jaemin head! That’s the opposite of being shy!</p><p>“M’not.” He grumbled, leaning down directly in front of Jaemin’s cock, grabbing it determinedly. He ignored Jaemin’s cooing, opening wide and wrapping his lips around the head, sucking it down quickly like a popsicle. </p><p>There was a low whine from behind him.</p><p>Jaemin sighed irreverently, leaning back on his hands.</p><p>“Alright.” He said loftily, almost like royalty, and then Jisung felt Jeno’s cock at his entrance again.</p><p>He imagined Jeno must have asked Jaemin somehow for permission to go back in. Maybe a tilt of the head or a mouthing of words that only Jaemin could see and answer. Jisung was glad for it, he was happy to have Jeno pushing back inside, albeit slowly. He vocalized his approval, humming as he moved more enthusiastically on and off Jaemin’s cock. </p><p>“Jisuuungiiiiee..! <em> Look </em> at you… this is what you wanted all along, huh?” Jaemin asked, voice lilting gleefully. “ <em> Both </em> of you. You just needed me to nudge you to get here.” </p><p>Jisung paused, ears tingling. </p><p>What did <em>that </em>mean? He’d never considered being with both of them before, so of course he hadn’t wanted <em>this</em>, necessarily…</p><p>Jeno was moving a little faster, and Jisung realized he had been completely still, the tip of Jaemin’s cock just barely in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it down, freezing again the base, now hyper-aware that he had a dick in his pussy <em>and </em> in his mouth.</p><p>Oh god, what was he even doing? This was so… compromising. But it’s not like he planned it or anything! This was… a <em> lot. </em>No way he would be capable of doing this with anyone else. </p><p>Jaemin smiled knowingly, fingers weaving into his hair. </p><p>“You wanted to let go, didn’t you? To <em> enjoy </em> your body, let others enjoy it...” He explained, gently lifting Jisung off his cock. “And I’ll give that to you, because I take care of what’s mine.” He pushed back down, moving Jisung’s head for him, on and off of his cock. “You’re my greedy little slut, Jisungie.”</p><p>“F-fucckk… Jaemin!” Jeno grunted, voice strained. Jisung was inclined to agree, though he couldn’t vocalize it. He felt so <em> filthy, </em> yet, content? Was it weird that he <em> liked </em>how that sounded? </p><p>He glanced up, finding that Jaemin’s attention was on Jeno, mouth tilted into a smirk. “You like that, Jeno-ya? You like using my slut?”</p><p>Jisung’s skin was <em> burning. </em>His ears itched for the answer.</p><p>“A-ahhhh… <em> Yeah, I do </em>…”</p><p>Jaemin shuffled forward, gently urging Jisung to move back. He pushed himself off the table and leaned against it, manueving Jisung so he could slide his cock back into his mouth more horizontally.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to see him choke?” Jaemin asked, still looking at Jeno. </p><p>“Go ahead, then.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em> <em>yeah</em>.”</p><p>Jeno slammed forward, forcing Jisung to deepthroat Jaemin’s cock. His eyes bulged as he was stuffed from both sides, throat constricting around the intrusion.</p><p>“GHH!”</p><p>Jeno pulled out hastily and repeated the motion, slamming forward and shoving Jaemin’s cock down his throat. </p><p>“MMPh!!”</p><p>Jisung felt the tears forming, stinging his eyes. It was more than just uncomfortable, it was starting to hurt. His jaw and throat ached, irritated from being slammed into. Jeno kept his pace, relentless, forcing more disgusting noises out of him. He looked up at Jaemin, trying to communicate with his eyes, pleading.</p><p>“Gu-uuukkhk” He garbled desperately.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyebrows pinched in. He retracted his hips, pushing Jisung’s shoulders back to pull him off. “That’s enough.” He said, no room for argument.</p><p>Jisung rounded his back, grabbing onto the desk for support. He had been pushed back further onto Jeno’s dick, and now he felt so unevenly full. He didn’t mean for Jaemin to stop <em> entirely. </em>..</p><p>Jaemin stroked his cheeks, pushing the moisture that had pooled there out and down his face. “Fuck… look at you… such a good little toy, aren’t you? You okay?” </p><p>Jisung felt himself blushing. He nodded and opened his mouth, protruding his tongue slightly to answer. He was happy that Jaemin wasted no time in putting the tip of his cock back in, but gripped the majority of his length in his hand. He relaxed as Jaemin jerked himself off, shallowly thrusting in and out of his mouth.</p><p>“You can’t cum yet.” Jaemin ordered, eyes never leaving Jisung, though it was clear who he was addressing.</p><p>“Uuuugggh,<em> really?? </em>” Jeno complained, but his hips listened, slowing per Jaemin’s command.</p><p>“Mmmhmm, you have to wait…” Jaemin answered, voice tight. He was staring down at Jisung with hooded eyes, hand moving so quickly, now. </p><p>“Ohhhh fuckkkkkk….” He moaned, suddenly pulling himself out of Jisung’s mouth, hunched over and trembling. He groaned, pointing his cock at Jisung’s face as he came, spilling onto Jisung’s waiting lips and cheek.</p><p>Jeno froze, hands gripping and squeezing Jisung’s asscheeks <em> hard. </em></p><p>“F-fuck! You’re really making it difficult, man! The fuck--?”</p><p>Jaemin chuckled. "<em> Sorry..! </em>” He relaxed back against the table, panting. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it back up soon.” </p><p>Jisung blinked, looking up at Jaemin in surprise. That was so…<em> fast, </em> for him. He felt a bit puffed up now, <em> giddy </em>. </p><p><em> He </em>did that. In part, anyway. He could bring out these new, unusual reactions from Jaemin, too. The thought excited him, made him eager for future endeavours.</p><p>He startled, realizing Jaemin’s eyes were on him. The other was looking at him like he could read his thoughts, gaze calm and deep. He raised a brow.</p><p>“You should change it up.” Jaemin said, attention moving to Jeno. “He likes your muscles, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jeno asked, clearly excited.</p><p>Jisung didn’t know what was happening, but suddenly he was flat on his back. He looked up at Jeno with wide eyes, realizing he was now on the desk, Jaemin in his peripheral.</p><p>“You like that I’m strong, huh?”</p><p>God, Jeno was broad. His shoulders were so wide and rounded, sternum so much more spacious than his own. Jisung gulped, attracting Jeno’s attention to his throat as he swallowed.</p><p>“Fuck… you looked so good choking on his cock.” Jeno said, voice low and unusually excited. “You'd probably suffocate on mine, though, right?”</p><p>Jisung didn’t know what to say to that. Didn’t know how to respond to Jeno leering at him like this. He was still uncomfortably wet, and <em> yearning. </em> The mention of Jeno’s size wasn’t helping. He looked down, finally in a position where he could see Jeno fully, and <em> damn. </em> </p><p>He was amazed with himself, now, for having taken it like he did. He spread his legs, hesitantly touching Jeno’s side, a subtle invitation.</p><p>Jeno smirked, large hands scooping underneath his thighs and hoisting them up onto his hips. Jisung breathed out in relief, wrapping his legs around the other, locking his ankles together. </p><p>WIth one hand braced against the table, Jeno lined himself back up and pushed in, leaning forward, looming in close over Jisung’s body.</p><p>“Ohhh…” Jisung moaned, grabbing onto that massive back, squeezing the hot, firm flesh appreciatively.</p><p>He felt Jeno smile against his neck, lips pursing forward into a kiss; and then he was moving, but not in the way Jisung expected.</p><p>One of Jeno’s hands slipped under him and pressed against his back, the other sliding down to cup his ass. Then, Jisung’s world was shifting; he clamped his legs against Jeno’s sides, clinging onto his back harshly as he was lifted.</p><p>“W-woah!” He cried out, hugging himself closer, squeezing hard as to not fall.</p><p>Jeno straightened, hand moving down Jisung’s back to support him as they became vertical. He released a hearty sigh as he adjusted, bouncing Jisung a bit, shifting him on his cock. </p><p>Jisung gasped, gathering his bearings before leaning back to look Jeno in the face.</p><p>Jeno was smiling, squinting at him cutely. He lifted Jisung’s butt, raising him off of his cock, before dropping him back down.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Jisung eyes rolled back into his head. This was too much; so much better than his fantasies. Jeno was finally manhandling him, using that brute strength accumulated from hours of working out to lift him effortlessly. He couldn’t even feel insecure that he was so light, overwhelmed by the desire to be malleable, to be however Jeno wanted him so he could fuckhim.</p><p>“You like that?” Jeno asked, voice mirthful, a slight edge to it.</p><p>“Y-yeah. <em> Please… OH!” </em></p><p>Jeno bounced him on his cock. </p><p>“Uuuuhhnnnn..!”</p><p>“You really love it, huh?” Jeno asked, squeezing his ass painfully. “Being Jaemin’s little plaything? Being lent to me like this, just because he says so?"</p><p>Jisung felt dazed. He looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, Jaemin was watching them, leaning back on the desk with both hands, smirking when their eyes met. Jisung quickly looked away.</p><p>“Nnnnn…” He replied, compelled to move his hips. He humped himself into Jeno, rubbing his clit against his pubic bone, desperate for friction. It was the best answer he could give, given the circumstances.</p><p>Jeno aided him, impaling him on his cock, over and over.</p><p>“O-o-oh-oh-ohhhhh!” Jisung moaned, broken and desperate. His own voice sounded so foreign to him, so dirty. </p><p>"Fuck. You're so different like this."</p><p>Jeno turned, carrying him briskly before pressing Jisung’s back against the wall. He pressed in close, chest to chest, scraping against Jisung’s clit, before pulling his cock out. He used the leverage effectively, slamming into Jisung again, harder and deeper. </p><p>Jisung wailed. “Fuck! Oh my god! Ahhngnnnn!”</p><p>Jisung squeezed Jeno’s back, pulling him in to keep the pressure rubbing on his clit. Jeno was so close, effectively smushing him as he pounded in. He was grunting in Jisung’s ear, fucking him fast and reckless. The pressure reached a peak, bursting. Jisung was screaming; shaking and convulsing as he came. </p><p>“Oh my god! Ohmygod! Ah! Ahhhh!”</p><p>Jeno huffed, forced to slow down by the force of Jisujng’s legs pulling him in and restricting his movement. Jisung felt so fuzzy and full, entire body tingling, pussy clenching in and out.</p><p>“Damn, you loved that, huh?” Jeno whispered, chuckling darkly into Jisung’s ear. “I wonder if he could use another plaything..?”</p><p>“Uh?” Jisung asked, dazed, but then his eyes were slipping shut, an automatic response to the pressure of being kissed.</p><p>Jeno’s lips were a bit bigger than Jaemin’s, he realized. They covered more of his thick upper lip than Jaemin’s did, conquered them much more easily. He let his mouth go soft, opening for the other to come inside. </p><p>Jeno’s tongue was wide and smooth, less precise than Jaemin’s, not quite as nimble, but nice; velvety and plush, sliding against his eagerly.</p><p>Jisung stroked his hands up and down Jeno’s warm body, responding to the kiss with as much as he could muster, tired out from his orgasm.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Jisung broke away, instantly locking eyes with Jaemin over Jeno’s shoulder. Jaemin was lying on the bed, a pile of pillows arranged behind him, eyes intense and trained on him. They narrowed, roaming over their conjoined bodies.</p><p>Jisung felt a chill run up his spine, hairs on his neck standing on end. He leaned his head back, as far away from Jeno as he could, hands moving to the other’s shoulders so he could push away if necessary.</p><p>Jeno turned and looked as well, prompting Jaemin to raise his hand, curling his finger in a ‘come-hither’ motion.</p><p>Jeno shuffled his hands, regaining his grip on Jisung’s ass before turning, carrying him towards the bed.</p><p>Jisung turned his head as he was carried, curious to what was happening. He saw Jaemin open his arms, and then he was being lowered, back-first into his embrace.</p><p>Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him into a hug. Jisung rested his head on the other’s shoulder.</p><p>“Did you have fun?” Jaemin asked him, voice sickly sweet.</p><p>Jisung shrunk in on himself, wringing his hands together, knees closing in. He nodded, feeling suddenly shy now that he was coming down off his high, now that he was back in Jaemin’s arms.</p><p>“Mmm… good.” Jaemin said. He reached down, pulling Jisung’s legs apart. “Hey now, Jisungie, open up!” He said admonishingly, “Jeno still needs to finish!”</p><p>Jisung bit his lip and looked up through his bangs, very aware that he was lying <em> on top </em> of Jaemin, which would make the other two very, <em> very </em>close if they continued.</p><p>“Like this?” He asked shyly.</p><p>Jaemin smiled, evil eyes flicking to Jeno. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno crawled forward on his knees, a desperate, almost nervous look on his face. Jisung watched his eyes rake over their figures, drinking them in.</p><p>Jaemin made sure to give him a show, hands roaming up and down Jisung’s body, flicking over his nipples and leaving goosebumps. Jisung jolted when he felt Jaemin’s tongue, licking a long cool stripe up his neck.</p><p>“A-ah! Nana!” He cried out, pleasure zinging through him.</p><p>Jaemin ignored him, his hot breath fanned across Jisung’s ear. “You can make him cum, Jisungie, can’t you? You can take it, right?”</p><p>Suddenly Jaemin was yanking him, pulling him up and onto his body, positioning Jisung so his cock was sticking out from between his legs. Jisung felt it between his thighs, grazing his pussy.</p><p>“I wonder if you could take us both at once?” Jaemin asked, voice low, dripping with malicious excitement.</p><p>Jisung shook his head vigorously, suddenly feeling very energetic. That was-- <em> no. </em> No <em> way. </em></p><p>Jaemin slid his length against him, and then Jeno joined in, bringing his cock in close, rubbing it into Jisung’s pussy, against Jaemin, whatever flesh he could find. Jisung felt himself go limp, intoxicated by the sensations, by how messy and teasing this was, having both of their cocks grinding into him.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jaem.” Jeno was saying, still seeking friction against them both, rolling his hips in circles. “He’s so small, I don’t think it could take us both at the same time.”</p><p>Jaemin grabbed his hips and lifted, holding Jisung up as he rubbed his cock up and down in between his legs, smearing precum in between his folds. He pointed the head at Jisung’s entrance, pushing in slightly and pulling out, teasing. Jisung whined, hands wringing the sheets as he tried to angle his hips to get it in. He was <em> aching </em>for it now, someone, he didn’t care who...</p><p>“Mmm, you sure? It’s such a needy little pussy…” Jaemin teased, voice all nasal. He moved his cock lower, tip teasing Jisung’s other hole. “I should have prepped his ass.” </p><p>Jisung jolted, goosebumps forming as he felt Jaemin’s cock tickle his rim. They’d never done butt stuff before, and he’s never played with his own ass. But here Jaemin was, suggesting he put his cock in it.</p><p> He squirmed, inadvertently rubbing his asshole against Jaemin’s cock, secretly revelling in the new sensation, his nerves coming alight. He almost couldn’t believe the audacity Jaemin had for assuming he would let him do that. Almost. If Jaemin asked, he knew he would.</p><p>“Nnnnn…” He whined, the yearning feeling had returned tenfold.</p><p>Jaemin chuckled. “Did that make you horny again?” He slipped his cock back between Jisung’s legs before scooting himself back up, perching his chin on Jisung’s shoulder.</p><p>“Good. You still have to make the birthday boy cum.”</p><p>Jeno cleared his throat. “Do you wanna prep his ass? I’d be willing to wait. I’d like to fuck him together.”</p><p>Jisung looked between the two of them, praying Jaemin wouldn’t say yes. How long would it take to get him ready for first-time anal? Probably longer than he wanted to wait. He reached for Jaemin’s face, tapping his fingers on his cheek as he shook his head. Jaemin’s lip twitched.</p><p>“Naaah.” He answered, voice nasally and smiley. “It’s alright. Next time we’ll have him prepped.”</p><p>Jisung blinked, spreading his legs again with Jeno’s prompting. ‘Next time’? Didn’t Jaemin say this would be a one-time thing?</p><p>Jisung gasped as Jeno pushed in, leaning forward onto his hands and knees, hovering over them. </p><p>“Okay, then.” He murmured happily, and then he was leaning in, capturing Jaemin’s lips.</p><p>Jeno fully sheathed himself, but kept kissing Jaemin wholly, licking into his mouth like it was his sole focus, his number one mission. He rocked his hips in with shallow movements, keeping his cock in deep as he moved.</p><p>Jisung whined at the stimulation.</p><p>“Too much…” He grumbled. He grabbed Jeno’s shoulders and squeezed.</p><p>Jeno pulled back. He grinned down at Jisung, his lips red and shiny with Jaemin’s spit. </p><p>“You like it.” </p><p>“Mmmnnn…” </p><p>Jaemin’s hands ghosted over Jisung sweetly, enticing his most sensitive spots.</p><p>“Jeno-ya, how is it?” He asked, voice almost a whisper, dark and lascivious. It drew Jeno’s heavy gaze.</p><p>“How's he feel? You like my pussy?”</p><p>Jeno groaned. He pulled his slick cock out and drove it back in, slapping into Jisung with more force. Jisung gasped as it punched in deep.</p><p>“Ohhhh fuuuuuuuck…  yeah, yeah, I do. It's good. So fucking good .”</p><p>“Mmmm….”</p><p>Jaemin grabbed Jisung by the hips. He was hard against Jisung’s back, pressing against it for friction. He used his hold to move Jisung’s body, meeting Jeno’s thrusts and putting more pressure against his cock.</p><p>Jisung was melting between them. Everything was so hot, so out of control. His voice was a broken mess, yet he could still hear Jeno’s cock squelching in his slick. </p><p>“A-ahhn…. gahhhh…”</p><p>Jaemin  moaned, light and airy. “Uhnn-- you hear that? You’re doing so good, Jeno… fucking my pussy so <em> good...</em>”</p><p>Jaemin’s right hand released Jisung’s hip; it reached down, fingers determinedly rubbing his clit. </p><p>Jisung keened, a strangled sound escaping him. “Aa-aahhhhhh!”</p><p>Jeno sucked in air, eyes drinking the both of them in before averting entirely. “Nnghh! Oh, fuck! Fuck, I-I’m close.”</p><p>Jaemin abandoned Jisung’s hip, he reached around and pulled Jeno’s ass in, squeezing the flesh as he yanked him forward. Jisung gasped as it added force to his next thrust.</p><p>“Changed my mind.” Jaemin gasped, pulling harder. “Cum inside.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck -- really?” </p><p>“Yeah” Jaemin assured, tugging forward for emphasis, still rubbing Jisung’s clit ferociously.</p><p>Jisung felt his lower stomach coiling and coiling. Jaemin wanted Jeno to cum <em> in him. </em> He felt so warm and numb, his skin buzzing like crazy, Jeno was fucking him so fast and full and <em> good </em> and he was so fucking <em> close. </em></p><p> “Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” “</p><p>"Oh Fuck, Jisung... Jaemin..."</p><p> “Jeno-ya.” Jaemin whispered, hips moving with a mind of their own, in tandem with Jeno's. “Cum for me. A-ahhh, cum in my pussy<em> . </em>”</p><p>Jeno thrust in and the coil snapped. Jisung moaned and tensed as he came, neck stretching back and heels digging into the bed violently. His hands fell from Jeno’s shoulders as his body became useless, held up by Jaemin for Jeno to continue fucking.</p><p>“Ohhh fuckkkk!!” Jeno groaned, bucking forward wildly as much as he could, while Jaemin grabbed both cheeks, holding him, pulling him in as he grunted and shuddered, spilling inside Jisung as he came.</p><p>Jisung laid there boneless, weak and useless and full as Jeno slumped forward.</p><p>The pressure felt so fucking good in the afterglow, so he remained as still as possible, relishing it. Jeno laid down on top of him, urged by Jaemin’s hands, and though they were completely chest to chest, Jisung knew Jeno was holding back, not applying his full weight. </p><p>Eventually, Jaemin released a pleased hum. Jeno grunted in response and began pulling out.</p><p>Jisung grimaced as he felt Jeno pull out of him, sliding his flaccid cock out of his entrance. He was met with something much more pleasant, the sight of Jeno sitting up, bare and sweaty, chest red from exertion.</p><p>Jeno stared down at them, expression dreamy and dazed, a dumb half-smile on his lips. He looked for a long while, until eventually Jaemin scooted out from under them.</p><p>Jisung looked over as Jaemin sat up, eyes travelling down to the other’s proud cock. He rolled himself over, pushing onto his hands and knees. He was tired, sure, but there’s no way he was going to leave Jaemin like <em> that. </em></p><p>As he started crawling towards Jaemin, Jeno stood. He bent over and found his boxers.</p><p>Jisung stopped, aware of where Jaemin’s attention was. “Getting out of here?” Jaemin asked Jeno, tone flat.</p><p>Jisung frowned. He watched as Jeno quickly stumbled into his underwear.</p><p>“I’m gonna clean up real quick.” He answered, walking towards the door.</p><p>Something in the air felt off. Jisung looked between the two of them, eyes settling on Jaemin as the door clicked shut. </p><p>And then they were alone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew! That took longer to write than I thought. How we feeling?<br/>Lmk what you thought, any interest really motivates me to write this stuff down ^_^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter if you want <a href="https://twitter.com/Sarisari_bb">Sarisari_bb</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>